Fighting Destiny Percy jackson novel
by vixen1994
Summary: This is an alternate version of our favorite demigod Percy Jackson, it takes place around the battle of the labrith with an few difference . Percy was 6 years old when he found out the truth, well have of it. It was that night that his life changed forever, what happens well you should read to find out
1. Chapter 1

3rd person pov

A tall man with black hair and green eyes stood outside the delivery room of theNew York Community Hospital. The man was nervous to say the least. Not about being a father no he'd been a father a few times, but he'd never really felt close to those children or the women he sired. No he was nervous for one specific reason. He had broken a sacred oath made right after WW2, and he hadn't cared. He guessed it was because of the mortal women Sally Jackson who had show more then any mortal had.

Whatever the reason why he'd broken the oath didn't matter for this women seemed to have the effect on him. She was breathtakingly beautiful to say the least. What with her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to reflect the ocean at times, her dark brown hair, slim profile and a heart of gold. Yes Sally Jackson was perfect, but keeping her and now the child that was about to be born a secret from the others would be proven in time difficult. You see this man was Poseidon Greek god of the sea. He was one of the gods known as the big three. The big three consisted of him Zeus, and his other brother Hades.

Poseidon paced back and forth of the hospital waiting room. So far his beloved Sally had been in labor for an hour and he'd been waiting as calmly as he could. But unfortunately he was restless after a good 3 minutes. Poseidon was just about to go and grab a coffee from the cafeteria when a nurse came out wearing that god awful looking blue scrubs of Sally's room smile on her face.

"Mr. . . Jackson? "She asked

Poseidon chuckled he had agreed with Sally to use her last name since he really didn't have one what being a god and all. He used her last name for this occasion.

"Yes how my love is? How is our child?" He asked looking at the nurse.

The nurse smiled and handed Poseidon a blue blanket. To mortals this was a custom that represents the gender of the child.

Poseidon smiled.

"Would you like to see them you wife is asking for you" and with that she held the French vanillin colored doors open for him.

Poseidon walked into the room. It was dim lighted, but he made out a female lying in bed, holding a bundle in blue. When Sally saw Poseidon she smiled and gestured him to come sit next to her. He sat next to her and for a moment time seemed to freeze. He felt like a normal father, and not a god.

"He's got your eyes and hair color" Sally said breaking the trance.

Poseidon looked at the baby. The boy did have his eyes and a patch of black hair. Poseidon smiled for the first time in his long life he felt like this child would be his favorite and that he would be close to the young child. It was something that had never happened to him before.

"Have you figured out the name for him yet?" Asked the nurse, who had a clipboard in her hand.

Sally looked at her son lovingly and nodded.

"Perseus Arcas Jackson "Sally said beaming .

The nurse nodded and wrote it down for hospital records.

"You named our son after my brother's child? Why " I asked intrigued

Sally looked from Perseus and looked at me with those dazzling eyes.

" because if I recalled from history he was the only demigod known to have a happy life and had more good luck then any other demigod. " she said

I thought about it, and I had to even admit she was righr.

I pulled Sally into a embrace, while careful not to hurt our son. I whispered in her ear.

"My love you and our son mean more to me than anything else in the world, I love you" I said gently kissing her.

"I love you to posiedon" she said .


	2. 6 years latter to the day

Sally Jackson's pov

"Perseus Arcas Jackson settles down for a moment!" I said to my ADHD, dyslexic son who at the moment was running around our small two bedroom apartment pretending to slay monsters. A grim smile past on my face. If he only knew the truth that his pretending wasn't really all that pretend. That I had to marry one of the most disrespectful, pig headed, rodent, scumbag known as Gabriel Ugliano. I had only married him because of his sent that would protect my young son.

The only reason I knew this was for the fact of my old lover, who left us because of some sort of order that he couldn't break unless he wanted to pay this price. Before he had left he had promised to watch over us as the best he could without drawing too much attention to Percy and I. He left a few things for Percy for when "it was time". I shuddered I knew that the tine was coming, yet I had no idea how I knew that.

Stop thinking about it it's your son's 6th birthday enjoy it! I shouted mentally.

I grabbed the blue cake I had made. The icing was blue and so was the rest of it. I then went to place it on the small coffee table. After that I went to retrieve some blue cool-aide along with my homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. I should probably get to the reason why everything is blue. Percy has a very picky taste when it comes to foods. If it's the color blue he will devour it in a matter of seconds, but he will eat normal colored foods it's just he'd rather eat blue., not to mention that it's also his favorite color.

Once everything was set up I went to find him. Percy was now sitting by the window looking out towards the direction of the Hudson River. I smiled. He'd always been attracted to the water because of his father.

"Percy wants some cake?" I said

Usually the mention of food would have been enough to make him turn around. I honestly don't know where he puts it though. Percy is as skinny as a bean pole.

"Mommy how come daddy doesn't love me?" He asked still looking out the Window.

"Oh honey your dad love's you-" I was cut off before I could finish.

"Mom I've never seen him so how could you say he loves me, was I no good? Did I do something wrong?" Percy said as he got up and walked to his room.

I was left standing there. He was only six yet at times he seemed much older.

I went to grab a plate of cookies, and started for his room. I'd been dreading this day.

I walked into his room. Percy was on his bed staring at the ceiling. His normally wild black hair was now going in every direction, and his eyes were stained with tears.

"Percy it's time I told you the truth." I had said

...


	3. truth, heartache, new beginning

Percy pov

I had been staring at the ceiling trying to get over the fact that I felt alone. Ok so I had my mom so I wasn't technically alone, but smelly Gabe had made it known right before he left to go drinking with his buddy's that he couldn't wait till I was old enough to leave, so that he could rent my little room out. Now even at the age of 6 I had a mouth.

flashback

Gabe being the duchbag he is had told me that he wanted me to be old enough to move out of "his house" , when in reality this apartment had my mom's name on it.

But me and my big mouth I shot a remark at him.

"Why so you can get a bigger beer belly than you already have! " I had said

I had never been a smelly Gabe fan, but for some godly reason my mom had married the guy. Hey I might be 6 years old but I'm smart enough to know something's. Mom calls me an old soul, which I have no idea what that is.

That's when he did the usual thing when he was pissed off and mom wasn't around.

Dave hit me on the side of my face. The impact of his hand made my check burn, and I bit back a scream. Who knew he could hit hard, oh wait I did.

"Wus . No wonder your daddy gone and left you probably ashamed of having you as a son. Heck I know that I would have left you if you wus my kid." Gabe said smirking his yellowed teeth showing.

He went to leave but not before I had enough of his jerkiness, which would cost me.

"Hey smelly Gabe you afraid of toothpaste? " I shouted as he exited the door, but came back in with a murderous look on his face.

Oh crap I'm dead! I thought right before it happened.

Gabe's pig headed ugly face was now as read as a tomato, his bloodshot eyes were now pulsing with rage, and his grotesque veins were basically popping on the side of his right face.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU RUNT! " Gabe shouted, but this shout was one of his special ones,

You see Gabe had two different ways of shouting. One he used was his usual normal kind. When he wanted my mom to hear him, the one he was doing right now was the one meant to be heard by me and not my mom. It was meant to put the fear of God in me. However it didn't, it was the hitting me that I was scared of, but would never tell my mom for fear of what he would do to her. So I took the beatings never reveling to her the truth behind the bruise that he left.

"I'm not a runt you pig hea-" I started but before I could finish I was on the ground and the same spot he'd hit me at hurt even more. I felt a tear escape and I ran to the front room , but not before I heard smelly Gabe say ..." no wonder his old man left him he's a dam disappointment and a dam coward" and he'd walked out of the house to go drink.

I had silently prayed for him to get lost or something. I really hated that pig headed two faced jerk!

I went to sit down by the Window and looked in the direction of the Hudson River. I had always been drawn to water; mom said I was like dad in that way. I heard mom come in. She asked me if I wanted any cake. I had to think why she would offer me cake. Oh yeah today was my birthday. Huh some birthday I have. Instead of saying yes I blurted out what had been on my mind for a while now.

"Mommy how come daddy doesn't love me?" I had asked

As usual my mom would probably defend him. She's a great person and all but like me she's loyal to people. Me I only listen to her. I would defend her, even if I was only 6 and barely 3 feet.

"Oh honey your dad love's yo-" she could finish i cut off .

"Mom I've never seen him so how could you say he loves me, was I no good? Did I do something wrong?" I had asked, while hiding my battered face from her.

She tried to grab me, but I ran off to my room and layed on my bed looking at the ceiling.

end of flashback

Mom came in with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies, and came to sit on my bed. I rolled over to face the wall then sat up knowing that she would want to see my face. Lucky for me the room was dark so she wouldn't be able to get a good look at my bruised face.

"Percy it's time for the truth" mom said.

The truth what is she talking about?

"The truth About what mom? " I asked curious

I saw my mom's face was grim.

"Percy your dad he well. He's not like other men he's well umm... he's a god Percy to be um more precise he's the Greek god of the sea." She said all the while looking around my room as if she was expecting something to jump out and get us.

I looked at my mom like she was crazy. I may be 6 years old but even I knew that Greek gods were just that gods and as far as a sane person knew the word Greek should explain why I was skeptical. I mean were in the 21st century mom not the year B.C. but I didn't say that to her, since well she's my mom.

"Mom you can't b-"

" Percy honey your father loved you very much, and he had to leave so that his brothers wouldn't send something to kill you. Leaving you was the hardest thing he had to do. But before he left he left this.." mom paused then took out a ballpoint pen.

I stared at it. He had left me a dam pen? What with the pen, and what's so special about it? Mom saw the confusion on my face and spoke again.

"It's a pen" I said getting a bit angry my dad could of left a photo, a keepsake, heck a note would of been fine even though it would take me forever to figure out what it would say. But a dam pen!

"Percy click it " she said calmly

I obeyed still not getting what she was getting at. I clicked the pens button and I nearly dropped it. In my hands was a 2 foot long bronze sword with the inscription on the hilt...anaklusmos it read, but for the first time I read it and I suddenly knew what its English name was...

"Riptide? " I mumbled

I looked away from the sword even though I really didn't want to. I saw my mom's face. She looked at me with a look of sadness mixed with relief, and hint of fear.

"Mom you said dad's brothers would kill me? Whys that what did I ever do to them? Did I um throw up on my uncles or something? "I asked

She smiled at the attempt of humor.

"No Percy you well ... Your special that's all your dad didn't tell them about us , but he had to leave because they were suspecting something was up... "Before she could finish there was a loud explosion like sound coming from the kitchen.

Before I could blink my was running down in the direction of the sound. I heard her scream and I ran to help her. By the time I got in the kitchen I saw the most horribly scene playing out in front of me. My mom was holding up a knife, the knife she used to cut vegetables with. She was waving it in front of a monster that looked like a women, but she had gray leathery looking skin, her eyes were red and she had what looked like bat wings.

"Ah so there he is I knew I smelt the sea" the bat lady sneered. Her voice sounded like screeching of sharp nails against a chalkboard.

Mom turned around to mouth two words "run honey" I shook my head firmly.

"Percy find your father find others like you stay alive! " she shouted at me just as the bat lady attacked my mother. I uncapped Riptide to try save my mom, but before I could get within two feet to her I heard her blood curtailing scream. She hit the floor blood coming from her neck and knew she was gone forever.

I don't remember what happened next. I heard the roar of the ocean in my ears and the sinks started to act up. Then there was an explosion of water. I heard the bat lady scream in agony. Good I'll make you suffer! I screamed mentally at her.

I lunged and swung Riptide at her, she seemed too dazed to see that her life was going to end. She erupted to a pile of dust. I fell to knees.

Mom...mommy! I cried

I looked at my mom she was lying motionless on the floor. A pool of crimson blood was around her. I knelt over her and whispered in her ear knowing full well that she was long gone, but not caring.

"I love you momma" and with that I ran out of the apartment, and in the the night.

Looking for a New Beginning...


	4. 10 yrs latter

Percy pov

My name is Percy Jackson. I am different from the rest of you. Monster what to kill me. And I've been dreaming of the same person for 10 years. I repeat to myself as I walk down the back alleyways of midtown New York. To remind myself that I'm diffrent , and not to get close to anyone , so they dont suffer the fate my mom had to.

I've lived on the streets since my 6th birthday. It was the day I lost my mom, and the day I learrned that I was a descendent of the mythology known Greek gods. Yeah my so called father poseidon god of the sea, who accordingly to my mom at the time said that the man had loved me and leaving had been the most hardest thing he'd had to do. Right before she had died because of a monster I know now is called a Fury. Killed her she told me to find my father, and others like me. Ha easier said than done. I've learned over the years how to control my powers over the water, and on occasions storms that involve hurricane like weather, plus I am pretty good with my sword Riptide , I'm skinny but what can you expect from a street kid? Although I may look like a stick walking I have muscles but the show vaguely under my shirt.

I walked into the Macaron Cafe. It wasn't too classy, but it wasn't a non rich person type joint either. The only reason I was here was because of the owner. Mrs. G was a thin yet easy going women well expect from the fact that she was a alcoholic addict who hac lost her two kids a long time ago. She was now in recovery and I guess you could say that the women had took a liking towards me. She said I reminded her of her daughter Thalia because of my black hair. I liked mrs. G she fed me and sometimes she would bring clothing that she'd bought . In a small way Mrs. G had reminded me of my mom Sally Jackson. I guess you could very well say that I was attached to this person. Which in my life was not the best thing for her, but I couldn't help but feel the need for someone to talk to once in a while you know? I mean im just a kid still, well ok teenager who grew up on the street. Hmm I guess Smelly Gabe got his wish after all.

I had been paying attention to the flat screen TV that hung on the wall. That I hadn't noticed that she'd slid into the booth.

"Your looking way to thin again young man" she said

I turned to face her. One of my trademark sly grins crossed my face.

"Ah you care" I joked

She laughed and shook her head at me.

"Really would it kill you to just accept my offer and come stay with me for a while? " she asked more concerned then jokingly

I looked down at the ground.

She cupped my face in her hands causing me to look up at her.

"I may not have known your mother Percy Jackson but I'm sure that she wouldn't have wanted to see her only child living like you are righf now. " Mrs. G said earnestly

I looked at this women she'd offered more then anyone to take me in, and each time I had wanted so badly to just screen "yes! Please take me in!" But each time the images of what happened to mom came to mind. I knew I could protect myself and her, but what if something had happened while I was gone? I couldn't live with that. So each time I had to say no.

"You know I can't do that Mrs. Grace I..I..." she cut me off and smiled

"Percy its ok . Oh I have something for you! " she said and pulled out a bag that had a birthday theme on it.

I looked at her disbelief.

"Y..you remembered my birthday? How I'd only mentioned it when we first met a year ago?" I said shocked.

"Percy Jackson I remember everything , and you should know that I have been waiting for a while to give this to you" she said.

My curiousness got the better of be.

I ripped open the bag and pulled out a leather jacket with the letters PJ in the color green embedded on the back of it.

I smiled it was perfect and it would keep me somewhat warm this winter. I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Do you like it Percy? " she asked

"I ..I love it thanks! " I said choking up. This had been the first birthday present I'd gotten since my six birthday when I got Riptide. I slips the jacket on it fit perfectly.

"Percy I know this is hard to answer but when was the last time you had a birthday present, let alone dinner for your birthday? " she asked

I knew where this was going. ...

"I was six that w..was the day that the fu-a manic killed my mom and I had to run. She gave me this ,. I pulled out Riptide in its pen form.

She looked at the pen her face changed to one of fear, but she covered it up.

"Your mother was a writer? "

I had to lie and I hated that. I never liked the idea of falsifying the truth.

"Yeah she wanted me to follow in her footsteps I guess. " I SAID

"Percy hows the dreams, have you been seeing her again?" Mrs. G asked

She knew about my dreams about this girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, who had been in my dreems for 10 years now. Shed appear in need of help. She would shout for help and no one could help because of a weird battle that was going on around her. Then she would look into the sky and yell for someone. That's when it would end.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah same girl, gray eyes , blonde hair, and all" I said

"You think it might mean something? " she asked

"Nah its just a dream " I looked at the clock and sat strait up.

"Um thanks for everything Mrs. G I'll come back tomorrow if you want? " I asked hopeful

"Percy Jackson you may come back anytime and you know that " she said

I gave her a hug, she returned it.

"Thanks again"

"Your welcome and happy 16th birthday Percy" she said and I walked out of the cafe.

I had the feeling that I was being watched.

Thalia pov

I had watched the whole thing from a table a way. I was shocked my best friends and brother who I had finally found after all these years had also seen.

Jason was the first to speak.

"He can't be isn't he like suppose to have died? And hoa in hades has he survived by himself? "Maybe the oracle was wrong about him, I mean whos heard of a demigod survining on his own for a long time? I sure haven't" grover belated nervous

I looked at Annabeth who had been having theses strange dreams about a boy that had lead to us finally going on a quest to see If this boy would be the true one. Instead of death breath who really didn't want to be the one the Prophecies had fortold of.

"Annie does he look familiar? " I asked still shocked that he'd been with my mother who I still hated for what she had caused.

"He..he looks like him, but we should follos him to make sure" she said and got up

Hmm leave it to the daughter of Athena .

We followed him out of the coffe shop, and thate when things started to get strange.


	5. Chapter 5

FAnnabeth pov As soon as we walked out of the coffee shop or whatever mortals call them. I began to think back to what Chiron had said a few weeks ago when I told him about my dreams... flashback I walked into the big house. Things had changed in the past 2 years, and most not for the better. One of my oldest and best friends Luke Castellon had betrayed me and all of had tried to start a war among the gods. He'd stolen Zeus master bolt, and then somehow he'd gotten that war god Ares to take it as far as the underworld. But before that two little kids one around the girl was 10 while the boy was 9 . They were both children of Hades. Children of the big three were dangerous , they held power beyond other demigods. At the time I had thought that the boy would be the one that the Prophecies talked about. But Chiron had said that day that he wasn't the one. At first I thought Chiron had lost it, but after we'd gotten the two children to finish the quest, and got back to camp half blood I and I had layed down for the night. I had a dream... ... I was standing outside of a rundown wears house that was next to the Hudson River. I was about to walk inside when I heard a screaming sound coming from behind me. I turned and saw him. It was a boy no more than 12 with uncontrollable messy jet Black hair. I hadn't gotten a chance to see his face, but I could tell by the body language he was giving off that he was upset. I inched closer. "Why! Why didn't you protect her! I was 6 years old! Yoh told her that leaving me was the hardest thing you had to do! So where the heck are you now why didn't you savs her then ...I've been alone since then and you haven't shown anything to me! " he shouted to the river I wanted to ease his pain. What had happened to this mortal that would cause him to be alone and scream cat the river? I was just about to walk to him when I smelt sulfur. I knew then that a monster was near. Just then a huge hell hound came bounding out of the shadows. I was about to scream to run, when the strangest thing happened. "Heel ! " the boy shouted at the monster The hell hound stopped and waged it's tail. Then licked him in the face. he turned to were I could see his face and I gasped. He had the most dazzling sea green eyes that I've ever seen, wait sea green ? The only person who I know in the world who has the exact color is ...no I've heard bits of pieces from Hermes when I visited on that vacation to Olympus of a poseidons only children born being killed at the age of 6, poseidon never had anymore kids after that. So this boy who looked to be 12 couldn't be that kid, besides he had made the hound stop, so he had to be hades son? I was drawn out of my Delima by the sound of his voice. "Now that was not all that called for was it! Miss Ol Leary! " he said rubbing the hounds ear. Just then a pure black pegasi came flying down from the sky. I thought why would one of poseidons creatures feel safe to be around a child of the dead? Thats when I got closer to this strange boy. "Blackjack I don't have any freaking doughnuts!...stop calling me boss! Fine ok I'll take you but if you try anything with that zebra again I'm not going to take you there again. Your welcome, what did I just say stop calling me boss!" And with that he hopped on the horse and they flew off leaving the hound to sleep under the tree. I knew then that this boy was not a child of hades but someone else...end of dream That had been the first of many dreams of him, it wasn't till 3 years latter did I catch a part of his name.. I had then gone to chiron who had sent me Thalia , and grover, Jason on a quest to bring the boy home. Chiron said if his suspension of the boy was right from my dreams then this boy would be important to everyone. He then told me to do whatever it took to bring him home. °end of flashback° We followed Percy I think that's what his name was to the back allyways that made us nervous since thats usually were all the monsters hid. "Again if he is who you think he is, then how has he survived this long? He's begging for a death wish!"Jason said Grover nodded. Just then I noticed that he had stopped. I motioned for the other to stay still. Just then I saw two tall boys come ouf of nowhere and tackle Percy. Jason was about to help Percy when we heard him laugh. I heard Thalia gasp. "Are those two? " I paled "Yeah afraid so" I said Percy pov I knew I was being followed but I shrugged it off. If it was a monster they would have already tried something. I walked into the allyway and halfway through I paused. I heard the two familiar sounds of my two favorite people. I waited I knew they were coming heck they were loud even when running. They tackled me to the ground . I laughed as they playfully punched me. I got up and shook off the dirt from my new jacket. "Whats up P-man" yelled conner "What have I told you guys about that name! Don't call me that unless you wanna die! " I shouted playfully, but dead serious. "What's so wrong with P-man?" Asked Connor grinning "Bro its sounds like he just peed himself when you call him that moron" Travis said slapping his twin like brother on the side of the head. "So what's the plan today perseus? " Travis said smirking I gave him my deluxe-i-will-kill-you glares. Both brother stepped back and flinched. "Dang Percy you didn't have to do that!" Whined Travis "Yeah man ...well not at both of us anyway-ow Travis stop hitting your older brother! " "Older! Im the eldest moron " Travis said trying to inmate my glare I busted out laughing. "Dude whats so funny?" Travis asked Connor was smiling he knew what I was about to say. "Your face duh!" I said sobering up "Whats wrong with my face?" "Um your glares represent a small child trying to strangle a rubber duck " I said thus causing both me and Connor to quite literally fall on the ground laughing. After a good 2 minutes of this we both got off the ground. "So guys where you been lately besides that camp you keep telling me abouf?" I asked I knew they said they went to some summer camp, and learned cool stuff, but I really wasn't interested in hearing about it. Since it made me want to go with them, but they said you had to have been selected in order to get in. Figuers them being rich in all. "Ah nothing much same camp, same thing" Travis said "Perce how are you, cuz I know that it can't be easy today with it being your moms 10th anniversary of her dea-" I cut him off "Connor I like you man I really do but don't piss me off! And never mention her again" I said and ran off to her grave site that was a block from here. "Dumbass " I heard Travis say before he smacked his brother, then I rounded the corner. Thalia pov We walked out of our hidding spot. I was pissed I mean now we had to hunt him again. It had took us nearly all week just to find him. And now these nitwits lost our target. "Stolls! You have some explaining to do if you want to live! " I yelled my fingers sparking with electricity "$20 bucks Travis sqeaks first" Jason betted grover "All I have is my peanut butter sandwich? " grover said "Fine my umm eclipse gum for your sandwich" Jason said I eyed my brother , he ignored me . "Ok fine deal" grover said wary "Well stolls you gonna tell me how you know that boy? Or do I have to give you a new look." I said evilly. Connor gulped, oh not a good sighn for my brother. Then Travis spoke not wanting to have a thalia makeover. "We've known him for a year . He was sitting by a lake he'd looked like he'd been crying. So my brother and I went to mess with him. We found out latter that he's a street kid" Travis said "Yeah since he was 6 , his mum died by someone he wouldn't say , anyway he's really cool once you get past the walls of defense he has around him." Connor said "Yeah from what we can tell he's alway looking over his shoulder as if something oh man Connor I just realized somthing!" Travis yelled "What !" Everyone yelled Travis gulped " I ...think Percy might one of us" Travis whispered "How did we miss that!" Yelled connor red faced Annabeth took the time to speak up. "You said he's been a street kid sincs he was 6? How in the hades has he survived this long I mean couldn't you guys feel his aura of power? " we nodded " we need to find him now!" I yelled "He'll be at the cemetery visiting his mums grave" the stolls said " well lead the way " I shouted and we ran into the evening


	6. another day in paradise

Percy pov

yeah to say I was mad at the Stolls was a understatement of the year! I mean for the time that I've known them, and what little I shared with them, which isn't much but more than I have with anyone besides Mrs. G. You would think that those two would have more common curtsy then that!

I've had to live on the streets sincd well I turned 6. I remember the times when I hadn't seen food, and I remember the day I met this guy.

flashback

He was blonde, short hair, and had dagger, with him. I had been sleeping in a phone booth. Trying to escape the images of the monster that had ruined my life. When I heard a loud scream coming from outside of my hiding spot. I poked my head up rubbing sleep from my eyes. When I focused I saw this thing had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail. My first thought was "I'm going to die" but I hadn't noticed a the boy at first he was fighting the thing that? I got out of the phone booth and hid behind the trash cans. Watching the blonde boy fight that thing . When he finally killed it there was dust all around him.

"How'd did you kill it? " I had said

The blonde boy turned to face me.

"Who are you? " he asked venomously

I gulped he looked down right mean, but cool at the same time.

"P..Perseus Jackson " I had said nervously

The blond boy outstretched his hand.

"NAMES Luke Castellon, so Perseus huh? Your mom into Greeks ? " he said cracking a smile

"I don't know I guess she was" I stuttered

"Well it was nice meeting you and all but you should probably get back to your mom and dad" he said and started to walk off. I followed causing him to stop and look at me like I had lost my mind.

"Kid what are you doing? " Luke asked me annoyed

"Can I come with you?" I pleaded I really didn't want to be alone.

"No you need to go home, I don't want to be a known kidnapper at the age of 13" he said giving a glare , I didn't back down. Which he seemed startled that I didn't flinch.

"I don't have a home anymore...bat lady took it from me" I mumbled

I saw Lukes expression change, he looked at me like he knew what I was feeling.

"How old are you kid?" He had asked me

"Today is my 6th birthday, but some birthday I got" I said tears being to fall.

"What happened you can tell me. " he said and we sat on a nearby bench

I told him about my abusive step dad , and how Gabe hit me, he looked pissed at that . I told him about the monster that killed my mom, and about what my mom said about my so called dad. When I looked up at Luke he had his hand on my shoulder.

"You know what Percy you and me had the same childhood just different dad's, you can come with me but I don't know where will end up." He said ruffling my hair

"Thanks Luke"

"Hey were kind of like family call me brother" he said

I smiled.

A year latter Luke and I into a brawl with a few monster. We had to run from them and somewhere along the way we got separated. I haven't seen him since.

end of flashback

I walked into the cemetery and immediately found mom's grave. It's been 10 years ago since Iost her. I fell to my knees next to her grave. I cried for awhile, then straitened up.

"hey mom um.. I miss you a lot. Still haven't found dad not that he cares . I know mom if you were still with me I you would tell me its okay everything will be ok, and then you would give me one of your homemade blue chocolate chip cookies and then you tell me to cheer up. God momma I miss you. " I said

Just then I heard a noise coming from the shadows. Crap monster, can't I ever get a freaking break I mean isn't that hard just leave me alone for like a while I guess my luck is as good as my mom hoped it would be. I pulled out Riptide anf clicked it. It wasn't going to be like last time I didn't open Riptide before the monster got to me I had ended up getting my arm slice open lucky for me I was next to a lake.

I got in battle mood. something my brother taught me how to do , well he's not my brother by blood but Luke taught me how to survive, and treated me like a little brother.

"Who's there ! show yourself!" I shouted loudly

I heard footsteps coming in all directions surrounding me. great i thought I am going to die on my birthday.

I tensed up , just then felt something grab my shoulder. I turned around to see nothing,

"now I'm going crazy just lovely" I said to myself

"Your not going crazy Percy " said the Connor stoll

"What you guys doing here?" Asked capping Riptide before they could see it.

"Percy um well umm how do I say this you need to come with us" Travis said, while Connor was looking around the cemetery like I do . Hey if hunted by monsters 24/7. But would Connor do that?

"Um guys I'm not going anywhere tonight except home so um sorry ,I have this thing where I can't be around people for a long periods of time and well i oh never mind.!" I said and started to walk off, but not before I felt an electric shock course though my legs.

" ow what the heck? " I shouted in pain. I stood up and turned to face a girl with jet black hair like mine except it was styled in that punk rock/ goth chick fashion. Behind her was a boy who lookedva year younger than me. Behind him was a African American looking teen with crunches .

"STOLLS WHATS GOING ON!" I nearly freaked if monster came here right now I wouldn't be able to protect them without using my powers.

Travis was about to say something , but then she appeared in front of me. I fell over on my but, in disbelief.

"Your not real! You can't be! Y. were in my dream" I said freaking out

I'm mean this the girls I've been dreaming of for 10 years and I always thought she was just a figment of my imagination. and now she's standing in front of me tell me why wouldn't you be a lil bit freaked out? that's what I thought!

"Percy you need to come with us" gray eyes blonde hair girl said

I agreed instantly for some weird reason I guess because I was wanted to meet this girl said that was in my dreams and plus she was kind of cute I bet if I told her that she probably smack me so I wouldn't take my chances..

"Sure ok but I need get a few things from my house" I said

"Dude I thought I told you that a abandoned where house was not a house dude" Travis said smirking

I choose that time to give him the deluxe I will kill you glare. again Travis jump back completely terrified of my glares.

"You reminde me of Luke oh sorry guys still haven't gotten used to the fact of what he did." Said the punk/goth girl looking chick.

"You know my brother? Is he ok im mean ? " I asked hopeful

They all looked at me with shocked faces.

"I thought Luke was an only child Annabeth? " punk girl said while staring at me funny

"Thalia I thought he was" Annabeth said

"oh we're not blood brothers, he um kind of took care of me when I , lost my mom to a fur-crazy person yeah and he called me little brother alot we thought of each other as brother. We got separated a year later. So is he ok?" I asked

I saw the looks on there faces and I knew something was wrong.

"Come on guys let him get his stuff and lets go home"said the blond boy

"Your right Jason . Percy lead the way will ya?" Said thalia

I nodded and headed home.


	7. past

Thalia pov

Dam this boy! I mean he refuses coming with us at first, until he sees Annie, and drops the bomb of Luke basically adopting him as a little brother! I thought when Luke was my friend that I knew everything about him. But he'd never mentioned Percy. I wonder why that is? I mean there's no way Percy Jackson could know Luke right? Maybe the street kid was just trying to fit in, yeah that would be a better option. Otherwise Percy knows what he is , and with his powerful aura that I've never felt before going off like a bacon in the night we where sure to have monsters on us any minute.

Jason pov

Jason wasn't to sure about Percy Jackson. He had the feeling that Percy was hiding something from everyone. He walked super fast compared to the rest of us.

"Jason if he's a demigod living on the streets of New York he's bound to adjust or be killed, but i highly doubt it this is the child after all the Prophecies call for a child of the big three, and seeing that the child will be a boy, it leaves you and that child of the dead. But to be safe keep an eye on this one, he's not what he seems I fear." Said my patrons voice Hara spoak in my head.

"I will my lady" I thought

I didn't want to be the child of this Prophecy , I rather be back at camp Jupiter, but the only reason I was here was because of my patrons wishes and help the Greeks .

I stayed behind Percy I noticed that he waa around 6'0 , he was the same height as me. But he was much skinnier than all of us, yet he looked like he probably wouldn't be able to hold his own . Percy rounded the corner, I began to smell the scent of the Hudson River. Which is not very pleasant smell to me. I heard a growl coming from the shadow s a few inches in from of Percy. I flipped my coin and it turned into my Ivliv sword.

"Percy look out " I yelled just as the hell hound jumped out at Percy I was about to kill iy when Percy jumped out in from of the beast.

"do not touch my dog! " he yelled

Everyone looked at Percy in shock.

Percy pov

I had the feeling that Jason kid didn't like me much. I then heard my hell hound Mrs. O Leary growling. But it wasn't a treating gowl it was more of a happy gowl if that makes any sense. Just then Jason yelled look. He charged Mrs. O Leary. I had enough time to step in front of Jason. I had absent mindedly pulled out Riptide and clicked it ready to defend my pet.

She might be a hell hound but she'd protected me when I slept and besides blackjack my peguis that I had rescued a few years back. They were the closet things to family I had, even if they were animals.

"do not touch my dog! " I yelled so that everyone heard me bringing Riptide up and got into defensive battle mode.

They looked at me with shocked expressions on their face.

"Percy that's a he...hell hound!" Yelled the thalia

"Na you think? Wait you guy know about monsters to? " I said arching my eyebrows

"Yeah we know a lot about them.. what I want to know is how you know about them? " said thalia

"Long story" I said debating debating if I should cap Riptide.

"Well we've got some time tell us" said Annabeth looking at me like she was calculating me.

I look over my shoulder to see Mrs. O Leary looking at me with her brownish red eye's I patted her head. I saw the looks of the others some mixed with fear, shock and awa.

"Fine but you guys might wanna come inside , but sorry for the mess wasn't expecting company" I huffed and whispered to Mrs. O Leary to gard our house.

She responded with a Wooff and bounded off to her spot under a three.

I started for the warehouse when a strong hand clamped on my shoulder I whipped around faster than you could blink, and had that person in a headlock.

"Jezz perce your going to kill my brother let'em go" Connor said laughing causing the others to look of confusion.

I let Travis go .

He shook his head panting.

"How in the hell do you move like that? " Travis finally said

"Instinct I guess . You live like I have then you have to sharpen you sense in order to stay alive. Oh I don't like being touched much which you should know Travis" I said

He glared at me

I gave him my trademark trouble maker grin.

"Come inside its going to rain " I said looking at the sky that was still blue

" its not going to rain " said Jason eyeing me

"It will in like ten minutes" I said

I could feel the weather changes . We were in for a storm that would mostly last till the morning. It's a perk of one of my powers .

They followed me in my "house" in reality it was just a large empty room long ago forgotten machines.

"So what do you guys wany anyways " I said flopping on the floor . Hey i was tired don't judge.

"Percy um were what you would call demigods, and we think you are to" Annabeth said coming to sit by me . I felt a rush of pink on my cheeks. This girl wanted to sit by me? There was a whole room she could have sat any were but by me?

"I know" I said

"Wait you know what? " grover said chewing on a can he found...wait a can oh boy

"What do you mean you" Thaila asked confused

"Hold up whats going on?" This came from Travis who then got smacked by his brother.

"Ow that hurt! "

"Dumbass" Connor said

"How do you know Percy? " asked Amnabeth eyeing me with those beautiful gray eye-wait what gah stop thinking about her you just met that girl she probably has a boyfriend! I told myself.

" my mom told me that my dad was po-some Greek god and he had to leave so my uncles wouldn't kill me, It was my six birthday the day my mom was murdered by a thing I know now as a furry. I killed her by surprising her. And I ran out of my home, I told you about Luke, but then after a while these monsters kept coming after me , the older I got the worse it got. I promise my mom i would find my dad and be safe before she died, when I was ten I found Mrs. O Leary and I found out she was the only hell hound that didn't want to kill me. Then there's blackjack oh speaking of blackjack here he is" I said just as a pure black horse with black wings came zooming in.

"Boss who are these guys?" He said telepathic

"Blackjack what I have I told you about calling me boss" I said out loud when I meant to speak telepathy

"Didn't answer question " blackjack said smugly

Sometimes I hate him

"You can understand him? " asked grover wide eyed

"Unfortunately yes" I said

"Guys I I think he's the one" I heard grover whisper to his friends

"Percy do you know which god is your father" Annabeth asked

I gritted my teeth, and nodded.

" who is he?" Asked Jason

"None of your busi-" I was cut short by grove

"He a son of Poseidon . He talks to horse ! No other demigod can do that unless there a child of the sea ! It makes sense. " grover said occasionally belting

"How is that possible Poseidon hasn't had kids with anyone since his he broke the oath and his son died ? " asked Thalia

" STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM OK !" I shouted and walked out of the warehouse.

They had to bring up bad memories of the past. why didn't he love me? I thought and why do I care? A part of me knew that deep down I wanted my dad and I cared for him even if I never met him, while the other half wanted to hate him for never being there for me, and letting me suffer for 10 years of being alone!

I heard footsteps coming behind me and I knew was Annabeth.


	8. inspecting love

[ AUTHOR NOTE okay guy I have come to the conclusion that this chapter is going to be short do not hate me do not kill me and please no evil comments and I have found a way to own Percy Jackson are you ready for this ...buy the book hahahahahaha ]

Annabeth pov

After Percy stormed out of room everyone was in complete shock. It wasn't until Grover spoke up did we get over our shock.

"Um guys if that's Poseidons son who is supposed of died, and all. Abd has lived on the street's this whole time..."

"Then how in the Hades is he frigging alive!" Said a very confused Thalia

They began to argue about how he probably wasn't really the sea gods son, and the others started to argue how stupid that idea of him not being the lost son. I took the time to go find Percy myself. Maybe just maybe I could figure him out.

I walked outside to see a confused, yet sad looking Percy. His back was turned so I couldn't see his gorgeous sea...wait what? Stop thinking like that! You just met him outside of your dreams for Apollo's sake! Plus its not like he has feelings for you. Plus even if he does I couldn't act on them because of his father being Poseidon god of the sea, and my mom being Athena goddess of wisdom and battle stradigey.

Anyway I was about to say something to him , when I heard him sigh.

"Annabeth " he said slowly turning around his eyes seemed a bit red.

Had he been crying? Why ? I thought man I hate not knowing crap even if its the small things.

He seemed to see me staring at his eyes and slowly grinned mischievously. It kind of reminder of how the Stoll grinned right before you lost your money. I nervously checked my pockets and made sure I had everything.

Yup still got everything. I thought

"You know if you wanted to see the loser boy cry you should of seen me 10 year ago" he said halfhearted trying to make a joke out of it.

"Thats not funny Percy " I said trying to sober his mood a bit..

" so what do you want I know it wasn't to hang out in the rain with me" he said

I just now noticed that it was raining. Man I hate it when it rains I look like crap , plus my hair will get all sticky on my neck.

"Well?" He asked his mood seemed to change as soon as the water touched his skin.

" yeah I was trying to escape the arugeing going on in there"

"Hmmm..." he mumbled to himself

"Whats with the humming ?" I asked

He blushed for some reason, and it was kind of cute . Ahh stop thinking of him !

"Why are you blushing? " I asked

he walked closer to the river Mumbling under his breath but I stilm heard.

" why her.,.she is cuter in person , I don't have a chance , and probably got some boyfriend"

I stood frozen in place for a moment...

he likes me? This isn't good, wait yes it is ! ... damit Aphrodite stop messing with my emotions! I really hated that pesky love goddess.


	9. Chapter 9

chiron pov

I was teaching archery on of my favorite things to do here at camp. When I got an iris message from Thaila who looked pretty shocked for some reason. That got me concerned. I mean I've been around for a long time. Training young demigods to one day be the heroes of this world. I have seen good children turn from something so frail of a person to the mightiest of warriors. I seen the deaths of my most favored , and at times I would wonder what had caused me to ask for what I did.

But once in a great while I would find that one demigod who stood out among the others. That demigod usauly was hard to find now and days. But I had always had hope . The last hero I trained and considered a true hero and one who didn't want all the praise for the things that he had done was pursues son of Zeus. He ended up living a life most demigods would kill for. Since in my opinion he had the most luck .

Back at the subject at hand. ..

"Thaila whats wrong you look pale?" I asked concerned

"Sir if I may?" Said the Roman demigod who had been sent from by Hara

"Yes Jason? "

"Sir do you know anything about poseidon and some women with the last name Jackson? " Jason asked

I had to think. ..Jackson. ..Jackson...oh yes now I remember.

" yes I believe that she was the only one poseidon broke the oath with and he loved her more than anyone , and if I can recall I believe that tney had a son...Perseus I believe but unfortunately they both died on his 6th birthday . Why do you ask?" I said

Jason looked uncomfortable, and then I noticed their surroundings.

"Children why are you in a abandoned factory? " I asked worried

They had enough mortal money to stay at a motel or something, so this couldn't be good.

Just then I heard a door being opened and I saw Annabeth who thought of me as a father figure since she came to camp halfblood at the age of 7 the youngest age. She was the youngest of any demigod to make it to camp.

When Annabeth saw me via iris message she yelled my name and walked over .

"Chiron we found him " Annabeth said now looking grim

" good have you told him what he is?" I asked her

she was about to say something than the doors burst open revealing a black pegusi chasing a young boy who looked deathly thin. I was just about to tell grover to get the horse before the youth got hurt, but I was shocked at what happened next.

"BLACKJACK STOP IT OK -NO I DIDN'T BRING ANY FREAKING DOUGHNUTS BACK- NO I WILL NOT TELL THEM TO LEAVE-AHH STOP KICKING ME I HATE THAT-FINE I'LL WELL GET DOUGHNUTS LATTER JUST STOP KICKING THE HADES OUT OF MY FOR ZEUS SAKE -OH I FORGET TOO MUCH..." yelled the boy at the horse

wait only children of poseidon can talk to horses. Who in the hades is this kid? Then it dawned on me. Jason had been hinting on the name Jackson could the boy have survived. If so how ? Children of the big 3 usauly if not trained or at camp never made it to their 10th year.

The boy turned in my direction and I was caught off gard by his eyes. No mortal or normal demigod has those sea green eyes except for the children of the sea of coarse. And if I looked at him more closely I saw a lot of poseidon in his features . Don't get carried away Chiron. I chided myself.

"Wa wa what is going on! "Shouted the boy he looked panicked .

" I am Chiron young one . I am head of camp half blood , besides mr.D of course and my job is to train heros . Now what is your name young demigod? " I asked

he looked at Annabeth as if to make sure I was telling the truth. I saw something else though it looked like he instantly calmed when he looked at her. Hmmm...

He finally looked back at me .I could see he was uncortable being around the other demigods. It was almost like he wasn't used to others .

" my name is Perseus Arcas Jackson " he said

I was in disbelief. He couldn't be alive yet here he was , but I had to make sure.

"Perseus -"

'

"Can you just call me percy my mom only used my formal name when I did something wrong before she di-" he looked down before he finished.

"Percy how old are you ? " I asked . He looked of 17 but that's because of his height.

Whithout looking up he said...

"I turned 16 today " I mentality gasped I now knew that this boy was the one. And he was poseidons only child .

He survived 10 years after his mother had died without any help . He must be powerful to survive.

"Percy I'm sure the others have told you about you being a demi-"

"I know ok I known since I turned 6 ok! I even no who my self righteous , selfish , doesn't care that I have suffered father is" he shouted

AS he ranted I noticed a faint greenish glow around him. He is powerful and his emotions bring out his Aura to show it. That hasn't happened since...

" Percy go with the others and come to camp half blood " I said calmly

He was still anger and I could still make out the glow, until Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder, his posture changed and his aura faded.

He must , like her if she has that affect on him.

" I'm going with Annabeth to your camp but I want to bring my pets " he said

The horse looked at him and whinned.

He looked over at the horse .

" when you buy your own food or steel it then you can say otherwise blackjack...Quite calling me Boss ...Don't call me master ever again or I won't get yoy doughnuts for the rest of your life! "

I was stifling my laughter, he acted like the original Perseus son of Zeus .

"I'll be expecting you guys back by tomorrow. " I said to Annabeth while percy continued to argue with his horse.

"Wil do see you soon chiron" Annabeth said and ended the message.

After that little discovery I iris messaged poseidon and told him the news of his not so dead son. Poseidon looked both happy yet shocked that after all this time his only child was alive.

"When are they due back ?" He asked me I noticed he began to look younger again.

I smiled he must have loved percy Jackson for the boy to have this effect on his father.

"Tomorrow lord poseidon ,but I must warn you he feels that you have abandoned him" I said

poseidon looked down .

I chuckled like father like son.

"In ways I have but I will try to make amends tomorrow. " and with that he ended the connection.

Lets pray the boy forgives you . I thought .

I gathered all the campers that were still here and who hadn't been either kilked, or went to the other side.

" heroes fall in! I want you to know that we will be having a new camper arrive tomorrow. Be nice and treat him well . That is all!" I said as the young heros left to go to their cabins.

I looked at cabin 3 poseidon's , it hasn't housed a demigod in a long time. I just hope this young man will be able to live up to what was foretold of him. The fate of our world rest on his shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

Poseidon pov After all these years of thinking that a part of me had died the day my Sally and our son Perseus died. I had felt distant from the other God's. After a few weeks of my usual depressed mood Athena of all the God's had cornered me and demanded that I tell her why I was so moody. That was when after 6 years of trying to hide my son from them I broke down and cried. I told her between sobs of how I lost my only son and my Sally. By then I hadn't heard my brothers walk up. In fact I hadn't expected my brother's Zeus and Hades to pat me on my back and tell me they were sorry for my loss. Hades told me he make sure both got eslium . I thanked him. We still argued , but that was how things are with us. I made a vow never to father a child and so I got married to Amphitrite. She was a good person , just not my Sally. Now after 10 years I find out that my son Perseus is still alive which means he would be 16 years old today. I hope I can get him to forgive me for not being there for him. Even if he is mad at me I know that his flaw wouldn't be holding grudges , and that in time he would hopefully forgive me for my actions. I sighed tomorrow I would be at camp half blood and be reunited with him. I prayed that the Fates didn't have any surprises for me and my son Perseus. I knew that the Fates could be cruel, and for once I hoped that they would have the common decency to be nice for a change. ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◇◇◇◇◇◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◇◇◇◇◇◆◆ time skip the next day◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Percy pov When I walked into the camp I heard so much about from the Stole's I got the distinction that I was being eyed by the campers. I heard a few whisper things like... "Is he the one" asked a big Hispanic teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Better be we're running out of time." Said some huge African-American "dude" with a permanent scowl, muscles like a pro ballplayer, and hands 'like catcher's mitts' which were calloused from working in the armory all day. " he doesn't look like much" (let you guess who said that) "How old is he he looks cute" ( let you guess what Cabin said that ) I was self conscious as it was, but with all these kids staring at me made me feel uncomfortable. Annabeth seemed to notice that, and yelled at them. "Don't you guys have anything better to do! " yelled Annabeth I smirked at her, she didn't notice. Although it didn't go unnoticed by that Thalia girl. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. I gulped did she know I felt something for Annabeth ? Crap I just met this gray eyed beauty and I had already fallen for her. Not good not good what if she had a man ! We arrived at a building that was painted baby-blue with a white trim. It also has a bronze eagle weather vane with wind chimes. In other words it looked peaceful and similar to what I vaguely remember like the cabin my mom used to take me when I was little before she died. Just then a man/ horse thing came running out of the house.I did a double take. He looked like the guy I talked to yesterday. Chiron? I thought nah it couldn't be . That means that he would be a centaur. "Welcome back my children I see you have completed the quest . Come with me I have someone your you might want to meet. " he said eyeing me while his tail swished back and forth. "Is that Chiron?" I asked Annabeth She nodded and we entered the house. As soon as we entered I noticed that my new friends, Thalia , Jason ,Grover, annabeth were Keeling before some man . The man black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes like me , and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and wore Birkenstock (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it , and a battered cap decorated with fishing lures which says "NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT When I realized this man was I began to feel mixed emotions. I felt anger, joy, and hate towards the sea god who was my so called father. He walked over to me and tried to put his hand on my shoulder. Before you could blink I ran out of the house not caring that I could be blasted into nothing. I felt tears fall from my eyes . I saw campers look at me like I was something special . I ran not knowing where I would end up. I ran until I got to what looked like a beach . I sat down on the edge of sandbar my legs hitting the water. I had always felt at peace when I was near water like this . It was the only time that I could think clearly, free of my dyslexia. Poseidon pov As soon as Chiron came back in the big house I thanked him. " lord Poseidon I wouldn't thank me yet . I fear the reaction of your son may be one you might not like." He told me. I nodded . I knew I deserved whatever my son thought of me, Soon after a group of teens and a stayer came in as soon as they saw me they all bowed, except for one my son Percy as i was told by Chiron he preferred to be called . I noted to the he was nearly the spitting image of me, with black hair and green eyes, Percy also inherited my good looks. I noticed that Percy was trying to figure out who I was. I looked up at his eyes and noticed that they began to glow like mine did when I was angry, his eyes resembled that of mini hurricane. I went to try to calm him down by putting my hand on his shoulders. But before I could he ran out of the bug house, but not before I looked at his thoughts. " dad? No he's not my dad ! How many times did I cry because I was alone and prayed for him ! But he's still my dad! I need to leave before I cause an accident like last tine . Mom why did you have to leave me I need your guidance! " he heard his sons thoughts. Poseidon grimaced . He knew he'd never been there for Percy but he didn't care , he needed his son to know that he cared. So he left the big house , and walked instead of flashing to the one place he was sure his son would wonder to by instinct. The lake. 


	11. Chapter 11

Poseidon pov I made it to the beach, and smiled because sitting next to the water was my son who was glaring at the ground. noticed that his eyes were closed, so I had assumed that he hadn't noticed my presence. I walked cautiously towards him and sat about to say something to let him know that I was behind him Although before I could even get a word out he spoke. "I know your there da-Poseidon" he said covering up the fact that he almost called me dad. I sighed Percy opened his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He stared out at the water as if contemplating what he should say to me. "Son I -" I was cut off mid-sentence by his anger. " SON I AM NOT YOUR SON YOU HAVEN'T EARNED THE RIGHT TO BE MY FATHER! " he yelled I noticed the water began to churn in a violent way , and it began to pour over the heavy over the water. I knew it wasn't my brother Zeus doings nor mine . I stared at Percy wide eyed. The weather was responding to my son's anger. I suddenly realized that my son was as powerful as me almost. This could be bad if Zeus found him. "Percy you need to calm down " I said trying to sooth him and cox his anger. Percy pov I couldn't believe him! The first thing that comes from his god like mouth is the word "son" . I had come here to sort my emotions out, and with that one word I lost all control of my abilities and my emotions. " SON I AM NOT YOUR SON YOU HAVEN'T EARNED THE RIGHT TO BE MY FATHER! " I had yelled I was somewhat aware of the fact that my powers were getting a little out of control, and were messing with my surroundings . oh man not now not here! Poseidon started to try and calm me down, he against my struggling to not be touched, I really don't like being touched, since Gabe. I definitely didn't like adult guys touching me, I blame it on my younger years when Gabe would hit me. I still have scars on my back and shoulders from when he'd hit me with a beer bottle. So sue me . I only let a few touch me . Poseidon pulled me into a hug , I started to scared me a bit , for obvious reasons. My anger seemed to melt away. I don't know what compelled me to actually hug him back , but I did. He smelled of the sea . I guess that's another reason I seemed to relax . Poseidon pov Percy at first seemed scared of me touching him as I pulled him into a embrace. I noticed that my son seemed frightened at first as I gave him a hug trying to calm him down. After a few minutes he actually hugged me back. Just then the water started to relax and the weather began to go back to the way it had been before Percy had gotten upset. I felt his chest rise and fall fast and I had the feeling that he had been crying as I had been looking to make sure everything had gone back to normal. I pulled him in front of me and looked him in his now tear stricken sea green eyes. Not sure if calling him son was the best thing to do after that display of emotional triggering of power. Plus I didn't want my brother to kill him because my son put off the almost the same amount of power I have. Zeus would feel threatened by Percy that is something I was sure of. Percy just realized that I was holding him jerked away. "Percy whats wrong? " I asked still trying to figure out why he seemed scared of my touch. "I don't like being touched " he said I looked at him concern in my eyes. What happened to my son to cause him to be this way? I was going to find out. Percy began to sit back on the waters edge. I knew it might not be the wisest idea to push him but I was not having the boy think that I didn't care about him. I may be a god but he was my only son. And even if most of the gods didn't have the nerve to go against my brother Zeus and visit with their demigod children, I was. "Percy I'm sorry for not getting there to help your mother and you in time. By the time I got to the apartment and gotten word from the messenger of the God's it was to late. I was told by a man named Gabe that you and your mother were dead." I told Percy I noticed at the mention of Gabe Percy paled and tensed up. He quickly tried to hide what it , but it was to late. I had seen everything. I heard him mumble . "He should have been the one who died. " I looked at Percy with shock and confusion. "What happened to you son" I said He looked at me with a hint of anger, yet more sadness was in his eyes . For a moment I felt like I was looking into the ocean. Hmm now I know what Hestia means when she says my emotions play in my eyes. "Why do you care? Huh you were never there !" He half shouted half whispered. His eyes glaring at the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder only to have him scoot from my reach. "Percy what happened to you?" I said rather than asked He sighed . And started to take off his shirt. At first I didn't get why he was doing this. Then I saw the scares on his shoulders, chest, and back. Rage filled my eyes. Who had done this to my son! " Percy what happened? " I said through clichéd teeth. his remark was so soft that I had barley made out what he said. " Gabe happened" Percy pov I didn't want to tell da-Poseidon about my childhood with that complete dick but I knew that he wouldn't let it go so after I gained a backbone I told him. I told him how Gabe would hit me if I smarted off , when I was 4 till the day I ran since my had been murdered by a furry. Da-Poseidon looked like he was going to kill someone by the time I got done telling him what I had gone though since mom had died. I hadn't expected to feel anything towards the god but as I told him everything. I began to feel like I wasn't alone anymore. Da-Poseidon looked at me tears in his eyes. "I'm soo sorry my son . You shouldn't have had to gone through life like that. I should have been there for you, and for that I am truly sorry. " he said I looked into his eyes. And for the first time I smiled at him. "Mom was right after all about you" I said Without realizing what I did . I walked over to him and hugged him. I shocked him and myself at what happened next, but I knew it felt right. "I forgive you d.., dad" he looked at me and for the first time in my life since mom died I felt love from a parent. 


	12. Chapter 12

Nobody's pov

Hidden in plain sight. ...

Kronos was soon to rise in a few weeks, and it seemed that camp half blood had gained a new camper. Which I had tried to put a stop to. The more demigods I have on my side, plus the amount of monster would help us win this war over those self righteous Olympian gods.

I hated them for what they did to two of my closest friends and one I considered a little brother. They both were gone from this world. Well I knew Thalia was a tree now , and my little brother, OK he's not my blood brother, but he and I bonded plus we shared the same childhood almost. But one thing was for sure both are dad's had not been there for us and we had suffered, I mean how is that fair? Its not!

After all the boy had to live with a abuses step dad, and his mother got killed, and then he finds me. At first I thought the kid was some runaway mortal, who was attached to me because of family issues. Oh how wrong I had been at the time. I latter found out that Percy was a son of Poseidon. Poseidon was one of the big three. That consisted of him , Hades, and Zeus. I hated Zeus the most for not protecting his daughter Thalia who had sacrificed herself so I could get Annabeth to safety.

He had told me about his life up to the point of meeting me. I had felt attached to the six year old, and I was protective of him. A year latter we had been in the park. I hadn't wanted to go, but Percy had just gotten over being really sick for 2 weeks. He had gotten so bad that I had to take him to the ER. I had to lie and say that I was his real brother and that our mom an7d dad were out of town for a month. The evil looking receptionist gave me the creeps, plus she kept eyeing Percy . I was scared. What if this evil looking receptionist was a freaking monsters in disguise.

After about twenty one minutes of arguing with the devil women. Percy had just been admitted, I stayed by his side the whole time. I latter found out that Percy had gotten something called walking pneumonia. And I had just gotten him here just in time. They had said if I had waited another day he would have been full blown pneumonia.

Anyway Percy was 7 now and after him getting sick I had asked him what he wanted to do for the say. He had looked at me with those big sea green eyes. And tired to think about what he wanted to do. Now Percy isn't much of a thinker so its funny how he scrunched his eyes inconsideration. He then declared that he wanted to go to the park. I gad groaned but I wasn't going to tell him no. The kid had me wrapped around his finger, but had no idea. He was easy going, yet had a thing about being around grown up males, because of that duchbag Gabe.

We had been at the park for like 6 minutes. I had been sitting on a park bench watching Percy swing . He and I had been on the move for so long that it had felt nice to chill for a bit.

But of coarse something had to go wrong.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw ten monsters that looked like girls, but with fangs protruding from their mouths, and goat legs. I yelled at Percy to get his sword out and get by my side. Percy did as I said. He a that blind faith in people.

The monsters attacked us, I hadn't noticed that they had reinforcement coming, nor had I realized that Percy had yelped out in pain, until I saw him on the ground. I went into full battle mode.

"No one hurts my brother!" I shouted at the vampire goat ladies

I swung my machete hat I had borrowed from home Depot. I began cutting through them as if they were nothing. I saw that Percy was still on the ground his eyes closed. I didn't check his pulse. I knew he was gone.

I ran, tears falling from my eyes. He didn't deserve to die like that.

Anyway now I'm here in camp half blood, they place I shouldn't be at right now. But me being a former son of Hermes I had my ways of going unnoticed. I was looking for this new camper to see if I could persuade him to join my side. But what I saw nearly caused me to fall over. Standing next to a man that I knew as Poseidon was a tall , deathly thin jet black haired sea green eyed boy . I knew he looked familiar, but I knew that this boy couldn't be my once adopted little brother. That is until I heard Poseidon talk to the boy.

" Percy I'm so sorry..."

I didn't stick around to hear what Poseidon had to say next to him. I ran to the Poseidon cabin. I knew Percy would be back in his cabin soon so I would wait for him.


End file.
